


how za hell should i know what to call it?

by thehitman666



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehitman666/pseuds/thehitman666
Summary: Lyanna has been dead for 14 years, but za Royal family has gone on living. Rhaegar has Rhaenys marry "the bastard". But life in kings landing isnt all rainbows, unicorns and menstrual cramps.





	how za hell should i know what to call it?

Jon Snow

Bastard.

Who would have known, the one time in my life i have been called the word and it wasn't about my birth status and it wasn't accompanied by dozens if not hundreds of disgusted sneers, jeers, or leers.

CRACK

Then again, at least in kings landing when i was called bastard, i wasn't being whipped all over my body on the SIlence, by Euron Greyjoy, on our way to Valyria. The gods truly are laughing down at us. 

CRACK

CRACK

CRACK

CRACK

I lost count how many times the whip cracked this time before my vision fades to the cackling Greyjoy madman.

By the time i come to my back is still stinging and there doesn't appear to be any life or light in the vicinity. Before slipping back into nothingness.

My eyes, my head, hell everything stings along with my back as i'm dragged upright and put in chains. As if i had the strength to fight back anyway.

They drag me to the top of the ship and i can see the ruins of Valyria and all the smoke and ruin of a once almost invulnerable culture, people and empire.

"Behold, Valyria, boys. It used to be the greatest civilization of its time."

"With all your sacrifices, maybe it will make me a great valyrian emperor" Euron finishes while looking at all of us in chains

Aemon

Night has fallen by the time i am able to find a suitable body. The same general height, weight, hair and skin all look almost exact. I haven't broken any bones, so hopefully this guy hasn't either, otherwise it might be suspicious.

I am huffing and puffing, from dodging suspicious children running about, gold cloak patrols and a lot of kings landing madness.

It takes me at least another hour or two before i am relatively close enough to the red keep to breathe a little easier. But only a little, this is nothing but a pit of insane, vindictive, cruel and petty assholes that would purposely piss in the opposite  
direction if you were on fire. I can't wait to leave this literal shit hole. After what could have easily taken 5 hours of dragging this body and dodging everyone and everything, I am finally able to get him into the Godswood and hide him until later today when  
father and good-mother Elia leave on their journey to Dorne. Grandmother Rhaella is also leaving to return back to Dragonstone and she is taking Daenerys with her. Unfortunate that she isn't taking Viserys with her, and then maybe on the way in the middle  
of the bay he accidentally falls overboard and the people accidentally forget to bring him back on board the ship and just keep sailing to Dragonstone. Aegon couldn't care less, he will just continue doing whatever the hell he has been doing the past few years.  
Rhaenys im sure is making all the staff uncomfortable as they get anywhere near her chambers. 

Well i guess they are supposed to be our chambers, but I don't think i'll ever go near them ever again. She and all her lovers can keep the chambers, especially after our ridiculous sham of a marriage ceremony, sham of a marriage feast and then the sham of a marriage night where she made her ever growing hatred for me, even more obvious than it was before, if that was even possible. I'm sure everyone heard Rhaenys, after barely 5 minutes of all the noises her and her lover made, i just left and i haven't been back since, nor will i ever return. I'm sure she is currently in her bed chambers with whatever guy or guys that has taken her fancy now, i don't really know, nor do i care. It will get a lot better when i leave this place for good. I don't like disappointing Rhaegar, elia, dany or rhaella, I also don't like the possible sadness they might go through, but i cant take any more of this, 14 years is enough. They will be better without me anyway, as i am constantly reminded, i am not really a part of the family, i am nothing without them and they are everything i will never be. They will be just fine without me, the bastard, dragging them down. Everything is ready, now its time to sneak back into my chambers.

They have all left, Rhaegar and Elia left for Dorne. Rhaella and Daenerys have left for dragonstone and the sun has gone down. I arrive in the godswood and find the body that i hid earlier. I move it over to the tree, attach the rope to the neck of the corpse and  
the other end to the tree after having lifted the body and made the rope tight, with the body swinging slightly. The goodbye note is in my chambers, so it's all set, now its time to get away on a ship set to leave early tomorrow and then its the beginning of  
a new adventure.

We couldn't have been travelling long before we get attacked by pirates. There are just too many of them, for every one the crew or I kill, 3 more take their place. It doesn't take long for the crew to get killed little by little until there aren't that many left and a guy in an eye patch walks up to us with a wide grin on his face.

"Welcome, boys, I am Euron Greyjoy, i am your master now" Euron says while walking up to me before he asks "Whats your name boy?"

"Jon Snow" i answer before my head lurches forward and everything goes black.


End file.
